Lesson Learned
by Shunatsu
Summary: Warlic never shuts his door after leaving his shop. What would happen when three mischevious pets entered his shop when his gone?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Quest and goofy's scream.**

**This story is VERY silly and illogical, so if a dislike stories like this, I advise you to not to read it. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**0o0o0o**

Yes, Warlic's a mage. Alright, alright, his a powerful mage, but he is one stubborn little powerful mage.

Warlic, a mage, how could he be stubborn? Just in a way, because no matter how many people advises him to shut his door after he left the shop, he refuses to listen. Harsh, huh?

The people of Battleon had tried many, many, **many** ways to tell this mage to shut his door. They advised him, they yelled at him, they threatened him that they'll throw away his chicken noodles lunch, but nope, it didn't worked. Sad. Soon, everybody got frustrated and stopped, but nobody knew, right after a few pets entered his shop, it would be a miracle if he left his shop door opened when he's gone.

It all started one normal day at Battleon. Artix the stupid paladin was still smiling like an idiot, and Warlic has once again left his shop door open when he left and entered the inn, probably getting more chicken noodles, hey, you'll never know. And, unknown by the most unobservant passers, three cute little pets escaped from Aria's pet shop and stroll around Battleon. A Truffle, Zack, the seal who thinks his a knight and Neely, an oversize butterfly.

They were just strolling around in circles until they saw Warlic left his shop empty-handed, with his door opened, **again**. He entered the Yuglar's inn and when people saw the open door, they just shook their heads and continued with their daily activities. The three pets flashes evil grins on their faces, and, certainly unaware by others, they secretly entered his shop. Evil huh?

Truffle, Zack and Neely's eyes widened and gasp in surprise as the entered his shop. Well, what do you expect, from their size, the shop seemed humongous, and the shelves were filled with ingredients and there was a chest containing some fluids too. A great place for superior evil and chemistry to shine.

While Truffle went to the back to see of there are any other useful ingredients and Neely searching through the chest, Zack was finding a perfect bowl for the mixture of ingredients. He found the mixing bowl that everyone used to use. But no, they want something better... something... BINGO! He found it. The chicken noodle bowl, he left it here. Now, time for the experiment to begin!

First, they added all the usual ingredients everyone added from the back shelf. Mermazon Kelp, Frogzard Tear, Moglin Essence, Slattwob Dust, Bad Juice and yadda yadda yadda. Next, they added some chemicals from the chest. They added Smelly Hair Gel, Nerd liquid, Undead ashes, Seed Spitter Solution and Harry's Hairy Hair. Suddenly, Truffle came out of the back, her hand holding a bunch of bottles.

"Look what I've found at the back!"

She founded:

'Freak's Freakish Freaker'

'Let us live, Let us leave, Lettuce leaf'

'Eragon's Arrogance'

'Water: Expiring date- third of the 50s'

They added those too, and found a wooden spoon to mix all the ingredients together. A puff of shiny smokes rise in the air and disappeared. Truffle, Zack and Neely smiled satisfyingly.

"All done."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside. It was Warlic! He was back!

There was no escape, so the three pets hid in a box at the back of Warlic's shop just when he entered. He shut his door and sat down, reached for his chicken noodle and ate it without noticing anything.

That was where everything started.

He started choking. His inner organs were probably on fire because smoke started coming out of his ears, and his face turned white, then yellow, and green and purple. His eyeballs looks as if it was going to pop out of his face and his hair was like a spiky hairball right now.

After hearing the choking noise, the Truffle, Zack and Neely ran to the front to see Warlic twisting and turning on the floor. They ran out of the shop and bumped into Twilly the Moglin.

Twilly: What's with the hurry?

Zack: You've got to help us! We added a bunch of ingredients in Warlic's chicken noodles and he... erm...-

Neely: -I think his practically dying.

They entered the shop and saw Warlic gasping and choking on the floor while chewing his toe. Gross! Twilly examined him for a few seconds and said:

"There's only one way to fix it."

"What?"

The Moglin held his staff up and yelled "Ach'schonoto'hgraph!"

Next, Twilly started shrinking right in front of their eyes(not in ours, anyway). After he was the size of a pea, Twilly jumped into Warlic's mouth, leaving the three pets to sit there and do nothing but wait.

Twilly was sliding down in Warlic's throat. He could feel fine breeze and chicken noodle smell gushing upon him.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- ouch!"

He hit the ground. It was dark, but shiny smokes kept puffing around and created light for the Moglin. The ground shook and Twilly couldn't help tripping a few times until he reached a somewhere.

"So this is where the problem is."

Twilly took out a wielded torch and a steel mask from his pocket and started fixing the problem('cause I'm not gonna tell you what the problem is!)

_After a few minutes..._

Twilly smiled and wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

"All done."

Before the Moglin could leave himself, Warlic started coughing. Something was sucking him out of here. Unfortunately, the wielded torch slipped from the Moglin's hand and felled into a hole that has a sign written 'Butt'.

"THE TORCH! NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Twilly that was coughed out of Warlic. Seeing there was nothing he could do, Twilly yelled "Ach'we'ch" and was transformed back to normal size.

Warlic looked around him and saw Twilly and the others hugging each other.

"What happened... and why does my butt feel so weird?"

Suddenly, he farted, and the fart lighted the wielded torch and blasted him sky high.

Warlic: WAAAAWOOOOHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEE!

Pets: Oooo... Aaahh...

Twilly: Talk about being blasted sky high by your own fart...

Warlic screamed like a girl and flied in the air for a few hours before landing on the stupid Artix.

Since then, Warlic ALWAYS shuts his door when he leaves his shop.

**0o0o0o**

**(A/N): Oh my god, what a long one-shot! Review please!**


End file.
